


The Persistence of Memory

by credoimprobus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Epic Friendship, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 In Memoriam, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Kenzi forgets, she doesn't. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persistence of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this could just as easily be relationship-tagged Bo & Kenzi, but hey. I SHIP IT. Feel free to read through either femslash or gen goggles, according to your own preference.
> 
> Spoilery as all hell for 4x01 (and probably won't make much sense unless you've seen it, anyway, heh).

There's something about the red floral kimono: it makes Kenzi's heart twinge weirdly, but it's so totally, overwhelmingly comforting all the same that it's irresistible. She wraps herself up in it as often as she can get away with, until it reeks from overuse and she has to surrender it, reluctantly, to the laundry pile. Not so much for the stank, as because she keeps catching herself sniffing it -- at the collar, at the sleeve -- and being inexplicably disappointed that the only smell she makes out is her own; and when the whiff starts hitting red alert status, that dissonance gets too hard to ignore.

Kenzi doesn't know what the hell it is she expects, really, but nothing about the whole thing is logical.

There's a lot of shit that isn't logical, lately: she'll get a rush of sudden, distorted déjà vu from some seriously wack stuff, like flirting with the cute pizza delivery guy-who-is-also-an-actor or getting a splinter from a broom she hasn't touched in half a year; or she'll reach for some everyday thing at home or turn to look to her side at the Dal and feel as if something's missing, something more important than anything in the world, and for a split second there's no air and Kenzi's dying, suffocating. It always passes as fast as it comes, but it leaves her with a hollow ache that she can't explain.

Snook only does memory extractions, he does not restore them. Although that is some beautiful work, Dr. Skeevster says, and just like that, Kenzi feels as if maybe she hasn't been losing her marbles after all. She's spent all these months in dogged denial about that nagging sense of wrongness, but now that she knows it's real, it has a _reason_ , she's noticing all the million and one things that don't fit right. It's like going back to boots one size too small, after you've found a pair that hug your feet so perfectly you barely feel them.

Whatever this thing is, this thing so precious and vital that even having her memories stolen couldn't make her forget it, Kenzi's getting it back. No matter what it takes.


End file.
